Awakening of an Aeon
by Youngermoreinnocentginny
Summary: This story is not most unlike the stereotypical psudeogoth raver vampire romances. It does not includ the Twilight characters as much as some of you would like I would suspect, but I've put it here anyway, seeing as Twilight inspired it. M for blood, and


**_Chapter One: The New Arrival_**

Amelia Arkett sighed rolling her eyes as a group of giggling vampress' passed her path. "Children."She grumbled, although she was only seventeen. She did not take kindly to little "Goth-Raver" kids who attended the blood raves now a-days. Adorned in her favorite long black pleated skirt and dark red corset top, laced tightly as to accentuate her spread-winged bat tattoo, and her favorite knee high combat boots, easily recognizable by their own scuffings. Her makeup was the usual Techno-Goth look, dark-red lipstick accented her beautiful pale complexion, and dark eyeliner as well brought out the ivory tones of her skin, along with the blazing color in her deep amber eyes.

Making her way through the crowds at the door she nodded to Artul, the regular lookout and door keeper, as she slipped inside, ignoring the groans of the patrons waiting in line to get into the all too hip rave. She smiled lightly, stepping into the abandoned warehouse that had been the sight of these raves for many a month. Strobe lights accentuated the dark atmosphere and a thick cloud of smoke hung in the air mingling with the alcohol scent and sweat laden air. The regular vampires attended, occaisionally a visiting vampire or vampress from another clan would stop by, but they normally didn't like the mixed atmosphere of humans and vampires along with half-lings, all together. Although she was a full human she was greatly regaurded by most of the resident vampire clans.

The few knowledgeable vampires with common-sense seeing that she wasn't just another one of the psudeo-goth girls who came only to gawk at the vampires that adorned the walls and rafters. They didn't drink the blood, and they didn't respect the heritage as Amelia did. Amelia drank blood with the best of them, and even hunted occaisionally, only being able to help bait the humans in the least, seeing as she couldn't fully feed with only her humanoid canine's in her mouth at the time, although she had grown quite fond of the taste. She scowled at another group of normally dressed ravers and smirked as the usual bartender, Amon, brought her a wine glass of half wine half blood. She handed him a black rose, the symbol the vampire clans had always used as their print.

She took the glass, turning in her seat to observe the rave, sipping from the glass and watching the crowd dancing to the loud beat of the band. The strobe lights bothered most of the humans, chaste for the few who were used to it, Raven herself being one of the few who was so usual to the scene that it had a home like feel to it as everything went frame by frame in her sight and her eyes scanned the rave. The stench, as she now called it, of humans adorned the room in vain, her own human scent was almost untraceable seeing as the vampires had quite effectively rubbed off on her. She shook her head for her hair to fall in her face and turned her eyes to the walls, scanning them for the regulars she so craved to be back in corrispondance with.

Epic Black stood in the shadow of an empty building. He had just come to this town and heard of a rave happening in an old warehouse. He found the place with ease, slipping through the parking lot and entering through an open window, not quite fond of waiting patiently. As soon as he stepped through the doors he knew the kind of his own were amongst the crowd. He could smell them amongst the few humans littering the floors and balconies.

He headed straight for an empty corner, needing to get use to the feel of the place before he'd move around. His brilliant jade green orbs scanned the area, seeing humans mingling amongst the vampires. To him, it was an odd sight. He was from a small town in the depth of a forest near London. Only vampires consisted of the town. Humans would often stumble upon the town, and would never be seen or heard of again.

He was taught how to mingle with humans. His father was the 'Leader', should he say, of the town and was highly respected. Being the son of someone with great powers had taught him many things. His tongue flickered over his fangs as his orbs wondered over a large group of humans standing nearby. He always had a hungry appetite and barely knew how to control himself. That was one of the things to drive him away from home.

He had gotten into such trouble mingling with humans a bit too much. His father had banished his own son. He never spoke of his actions, and let them fade into the past. But the present had a way of overwhelming him on his journey to find a new home. Epic's eyes flashed over to a bar and slowly strode towards it.

He was dressed in black heavy boots, loose black jeans, and a tight black silken shirt underneath his leather trench coat. His long black hair fell over his face, curtaning his heavily lined eyes from view. His skin was pale, a creamy glow to it, so that his pale pink lips stood out. His mouth curled into a smirk as he arrived at the bar "What do you have 'round here?" He said softly, his strong accent coming forth somewhat more than one would like. Amon of course was busying himself with other things, serving the higher in class and tending to himself as needed to keep his appearence at it's best.

Raven's blazing eyes glanced over to the new arrival quickly and went back to their job scanning the crowd. After a moment she turned back to the bar, snapping her fingers and smiling slightly as Amon hurried over ignoring the outsider. "Amon, be a doll and bring me another one of these." She said softly, her silky tone letting the words fall from her tongue with ease as she held up her empty wine glass. As Amon took it she contemplated her actions a moment and finally turned her head briefly to the young vampire. "I suppose you're not from around here.." She said her mouth snarling a bit as she took in his attire and sniffed the air, quickly recognizing him as a full-fledge vampire.

She looked him up and down once and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, they have blood, and wine, of course, that is pretty much it for the higher of class," she said with a bit of a snobbish tone to her voice. "but if you'd like one of the human drinks I suppose Amon could dig something up for you as a favor to me. Of course, then you would have to pay me back for the favor, which you most likely would not do, and I see no fun in that, hm ?" She inquired quietly, Amon bringing back her glass and placing it on the counter in front of her. She picked up the glass, swirling it a moment and savoring the smell of the expensive wine and metallic scent of the blood mingling together before she took a sip.

Epic just shook his head, sighing laboringly and rubbing a hand over his eyes, taking a seat beside her and waving to Amon. "I'll just 'ave what she is 'aving then.." He said letting his words lead off as his attention was turned fully to the striking pale man, adorned in black dress clothes, with a long sweeping red velvet inlaid cloak trailing behind him. It was Genir, here after all! Ameilia was quite relived to see the long forgotten clan leader. She hadn't spoken to him in months and took a smile to her lips as he meandered over, whispering something softly in her ear.

She nodded slightly. It had been an invitation to go hunting later. Genir was her regular arsenal manager, he gave her the weapons she wanted, and created the new ones she had ideas for. Any opportunity to hunt with them meant she would get to use her _toys_. As Genir sneered slightly at the vampire seated beside her he wandered off with his gracing stride parting the moving dancers on the floor and making his way to his private quarters at the back of the warehouse. Amelia turned back to the young vampire, seeing him meekly sipping at his blood and wine, apparently frightened by Genir's general Alpha-male appearence.

She just laughed softly and left her empty glass on the bar, slipping off into the crowds of dancers. Amon retrieved the glass, washing it quickly and sticking it behind the bar, casting a weary glance at the young vampire sitting at the bar. Epic just shook his head, calmly moving into the crowd, spotting the raven-haired girl nearby and being caught up in a group of rough ravers, but managing to keep his eyes on her. He sighed and let himself go, moving to the music and situating himself between two fairly good looking females, his eyes still occaisionally straying back to the girl.


End file.
